dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutter
Colonel Cutter is General Mandible's assistant and the anti-heroic pentagonist of Antz. He is the only wing ant, he is 42 years old. He is voiced by Christopher Walken. Biography Personality Due to his soldier background, Cutter was disciplined and obedient albeit blindly loyal to his superiors to the point of servile degrees but he ultimately only wants what is best for the colony. However, he had a degree of reservations regarding some of Mandible's actions. He was genuinely shocked when Mandible ordered loyal soldiers to their deaths by attacking a termite colony. Though he didn't share his general's hatred of the worker colony, no ant before Cutter had ever disobeyed or questioned a superior before and his loyalty was always stout. However, Cutter's compassion for the worker ants became further apparent, especially his respect for their ability to work together to survive a flood caused by Mandible was enough for him to go against the orders of his insane superior and save Z and the innocent ants. Cutter is usually very calm and level-headed as is expected of a soldier, however, whilst trying to retrieve Bala from Insectopia he did punch a greeter because he was in his way. Role in the film Colonel Cutter was General Mandible's right hand man and supported him until the last moments of the movie. He is one of the few ants with wings. He appears to be cruel and cold but in reality he had a kind heart and a sense of respect for the workers. He felt that workers should be respected because of all they could do. He felt remorse for letting the workers die and at some moments objected to Mandible's plan. After learning Z's location from Weaver, Mandible sent Colonel Cutter to bring Princess Bala back and kill Z. Colonel Cutter was also a great tracker and quickly managed to find Princess Bala alone. He kidnaps her back to the Colony but doesn't kill Z. When he brought Bala back to the Colony he was surprised at her cruel treatment by General Mandible. But he forced his feelings down and continued with Mandible's plan. Moments before Mandible flood Mega Tunnel, Colonel Cutter began to have his doubts about the plan. He attempted to talk Mandible out of drowning the workers but after being reprimanded by the General he continued with the plan. However during Mandible's speech he began to feel remorse for the workers and when Z managed to dig to the surface he knew that the workers could do anything after seeing them build a ladder of ants. Mandible attempts to kill Z, but Cutter, finally having enough of Mandible's evil ways, turns against him, and instead tries to help Z, stating that is what's truly "For the good of the colony". Mandible, enraged, snaps and screams "I AM THE COLONY" and he charges at Cutter but Z pushes Cutter out of the way, and he and Mandible fall into the flooded anthill. While Cutter saves Z, Mandible ends up smashing against an upturned root, killing him on impact. Cutter saves Z and the colony and replaces Mandible as General. Category:Antz characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bugs Category:Flyers Category:Antz Category:Reformed characters Category:Ants Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Anthropomorphic characters